Hell Lordship
The power to hold dominion in Hell. Variation of Afterlife Lordship and Personal Domain. Opposite to Heaven Lordship. Not to be confused with Underworld Lordship. Also Called *Domain of Hell/Inferno *Hellish/Infernal Domain/Dominion/Sovereignty *Infernal Lordship *King/Emperor/Lord/Master of Hell Capabilities The user has authority and duty over hell, the realm where damned souls go to suffer for eternity. Some users gain control over a certain part of Hell where they command everything and everyone in the area and gain a lot of power whenever they are in Hell itself. Applications *Afterlife Manipulation (Limited to Hell) **Afterlife Border **Afterlife Marking **Afterlife Prevention **Afterlife Transport *Authority within Hell. *Dark Element Manipulation **Hell-Fire Manipulation ***Hell-Fire Breath *Dark Lord *Death Aspect Manifestation *Demon Creation *Demon Physiology *Demonic Empowerment *Demonic Force Manipulation *Hell Manipulation *Necromancy ** Death Empowerment ** Death Sense ** Ectoplasm Manipulation ** Life-Force Absorption ** Mediumship ** Reanimation ** Resurrection ** Soul Manipulation ** Soullessness ** Summoning (deceased souls and/or corpses) *Punishment *Satanic Incarnation *Soul Absorption *Tormentor *Torture Equipment Proficiency *Vice Inducement Associations *Afterlife Lordship *Underworld Lordship Known Users Known Objects * Key to Hell (DC Comics/Vertigo) Gallery Hunson Abadeer Adventure Time.png|Hunson Abadeer (Adventure Time), ruler of the Nightosphere. 800px-310 Papa Legba7.jpg|Papa Legba (American Horror Story: Coven) is the ruler of multiple different Hells. Queen Sheba Bayonetta.png|Queen Sheba (Bayonetta), creator and ruler of Inferno. Key to Hell DC Vertigo.jpg|''The Key to Hell'' (Vertigo/DC Comics) acts as a symbol, granting ownership over Hell to those who possess it... Lucifer16.jpg|...Lucifer Morningstar, the former ruler of Hell, before giving the key to Hell and the power it granted... Dream.jpg|...to Dream of the Endless, before giving it... Duma Remiel DC Vertigo.JPG|...to Duma and Remiel (DC Comics/Vertigo) who were charged with ruling Hell on God's behalf. Mazikeen 2016 DC Vertigo Lucifer.jpg|After Lucifer left the universe, Mazikeen (Vertigo/DC Comics) took over as Hell's ruler. Lucifer H.png|Lucifer (Valkyrie Crusade) Fleming Shadows of the Damned.jpg|Fleming (Shadows of the Damned), Ruler of the City of the Damned and all who dwell in it. George Reed.jpg|George Reed (Shadows of the Damned), as one of Fleming's lieutenants, is entitled to power and authority within the City of the Damned. Elliot Thomas.jpg|Elliot Thomas (Shadows of the Damned), as one of Fleming's lieutenants, is entitled to power and authority within the City of the Damned. Justine Shadows of the Damned.jpg|Justine Divangelo (Shadows of the Damned), as one of Fleming's lieutenants, is entitled to power and authority within the City of the Damned. Sisters Grim Shadows of the Damned.jpg|The Sisters Grim (Shadows of the Damned), as Fleming's lieutenants, are entitled to power and authority within the City of the Damned. Dante Lucifer2.jpg|Lucifer (Dante's Inferno) Ruler of Hell, as well as its oldest prisoner. Lucifer 2016_01.jpg|Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer), ruled Hell before he quit. Princes of Hell Supernatural.jpg|''Princes of Hell'' (Supernatural) Crowley.jpg|Crowley, the charming King of Hell (Supernatural) Satan Proper Your Pretty Face Is Going To Hell.png|Satan (Your Pretty Face Is Going To Hell), ruler of Hell. Satan Your Pretty Face Is Going To Hell Darren.png|Darren "Satan" Farley (Your Pretty Face Is Going To Hell), vice-ruler of Hell's Miscellaneous Circle. Kip Your Pretty Face Is Going To Hell.png|Kip (Your Pretty Face Is Going To Hell), vice-ruler of Hell's Gluttony Circle. Eric Your Pretty Face Is Going To Hell.png|Eric (Your Pretty Face Is Going To Hell), vice-ruler of Hell's Treachery Circle. Devils Jack of Fables.jpg|Pan, Old Scratch, Old Nick, Lucifer and Chernobog (Fables) are the devils of various Hells present in the Fables Universe. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Lordship Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Evil power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries